What's Happening To Me?
by loserkidkez
Summary: There is something wrong with Justin but what is it and will it be too late by the time someone finds out?
1. School

**What's Happening To Me?**

When Justin Fitzgerald began to rouse from his sleep the first thing he became aware of was the newly morning fuzziness in his head. He blinked it away and turned of his phone alarm that was blaring a 'fallout boy" tune for maybe the sixth time that morning. As Justin became more awake and aware he heard the constant thumping on the garage (aka his bedroom) door.

Slowly Justin pulled himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before making his way over to the door sotting his younger brother Leo on the other side, fully dressed in his School Uniform.

"Finally...I thought you were dead," Leo replied his voice thick with clear sarcasm. "I've been trying to get you up for the last 30 minutes,"

"Why bother? I'm perfectly capable.." Justin replied stubbornly.

"Clearly" His brother sarcastically empathised. "Do you even know the time? We're just about to leave. You're going to be well late"

Justin sighed and rolled his eyes at his little brothers nagging before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Shit"

Leo laughed at his brothers panicking as he ran around like a headless chicken searching the room for his school uniform. "Told you...see you at school!" and with that Leo left the garage and got into the Car along with his dad, Allie, Floyd and Tiffany who had been waiting on him.

"Is he awake yet?" Vaughan asked his youngest in a disapproving manner to his other child's lazy nature.

"Yeah finally," Leo chuckled. Vaughan rolled his eyes and pulled out of the drive.

Meanwhile Justin quickly showered and towel dried his hair before shoving on his uniform and shoving his homework in his bag before putting on his shoes and leaving having no time for breakfast not that he was necessarily hungry. Justin walked as quickly s he could to school as running would only make him breathless and sweaty. Luckily he arrived just in time for the registration bell to ring. She luckily he hadnt missed any of the first lesson which unlucky for him was Art. Allie, his dads new girlfriends class.

_"Great" _

Justin thought to himself. This was the last thing he was needing. He was tired, possibly due to the fact he had stayed up most of the night re-doing his English Essay as Mr Lowsley had not really understood a word of it. Justin took his regular seat, a far as possible he could be away from Floyd. He took his folder out and pretended to look interested in what Allie was telling them about the artist they would be studying for part of their port folio all though he was more interested in just unconsciously staring at the rain falling outside. As much as Allie and Justin didn't get on that well, she was not the only teacher to notice how much his concentration levels had decreased, although she just assumed he was being ignorant towards her.

"Justin? Justin...JUSTIN?"

Justin snapped out of his trance to see Allie towering over him, a look of displeasure splattered on her face. "What was I just talking about?" She asked, with the little hope he has actually been listening to her for the last 45 minutes of the lesson. She was replied with just a shrug that indicated he hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention. Allie then looked down at Justin's desk, his worksheet uncompleted and there was 5 minutes left of the lesson.

"Why haven't you done your worksheet?" Again Allie was met with another shrug from her student. "Okay then cooler now please!"

Justin gave her a look of annoyance before standing up and grabbing his bag from the floor but as he stood of straight, he gripped the desk as he felt a little wobbly. It disappeared after a few minutes. He felt an arm touch his and turned to the concerned look of Miss Westbrook. "Are you ok Justin?" He just scoffed at her, storming out of the room. He was completely fine. Wasn't he?

**please let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing! Thanks **


	2. Trouble

Justin stormed into the cooler, taking his usual seat at the back of the room. He flung the worksheet and his folder down on the table and proceeded to gaze out the window. Mr Windsor was on Cooler duty and was clearly too preoccupied in completing his crossword puzzle than to care whether Justin was doing his work or not. It was only the second lesson of the day and all Justin wanted to do more than anything was go home and sleep. He was shattered and just could not concentrate today for some reason.

"Aren't you supposed to be working and not gawping out the window?"

Justin snapped out of his trance to see that Mr Windsor had pulled himself away from his puzzle "And ain't you meant to be marking those books?" Justin smirked sarcastically indicating to the large pile of unmarked work on the front desk.

"Never you mind what I am and am not supposed to be doing and get on with your work..." Mr Windsor replied seriously, watching as the teenager rolled his eyes, smirked again and picked his pen up proceeding to tackle the task Miss Westbrook had set for him whilst he was in here.

Justin opened the first page of the workbook and without even bothering to read the questions he just started to tick random boxes. Just as the bell sounded and Justin was about to make his exit from the cooler in time for lunch Vaughan entered and after thanking and dismissing Mr Windsor he closed the door and gave Justin the 'sit back down' look. Justin understood loud and clear and followed his fathers silent instruction.

"I've just spoken to Allie-" Vaughan started but was caught of guard by Justin butting in "I didn't do anything, she just went crazy and sent me here..." Vaughan just sighed in response before speaking "Don't give me that Justin, she told me about you not concentrating or Co-operating in class and also the refusal to work. What's that all about?" he asked sternly in which Justin just gave another shrug as reply. "I hope that is completed," Vaughan gave a nod to the closed work book on the desk. Justin picked it up and handed it to him "Yeah, can I go now or are you going to refuse my rights to eat.." Justin replied smugly. Vaughan sighed deeply realising he wasn't getting anywhere with his son at this current moment in time so he gave a nod and watched as Justin disappeared from rhe room.

Justin bought himself a sandwich and scanned the canteen for where Leo was sitting, after spotting him he joined him by flopping down opposite him.

"Cooler again? Seriously Bro?" Leo raised an eyebrow, Justin rolled his eyes instead of verbally replying and tucked into his sandwich subconsciously listening to Leo drone on about finally defeating some demons on his video game.

"Level 42 Justin..."

"Yeah, Yeah that's awesome!" Justin gave a fake smile and pretended to look even remotely interested in the subject of conversation. "Justin? Justin?" "What?" "Are you alright? You've only eaten half of that and you've been staring at your shoes for the last 5 minutes.."

"I'm fine Leo...I'm just tired-"

"You sure?"

"Positive!" Justin smiled as he binned the second half of his sandwich and gulped down half of his water. Just two classes left and he could go home for a nap, his head was pounding and all he could think about was getting his head down for a few hours. He could do it. It was only two 50 minute classes. How hard could it be?


	3. Concerns

**Sorry about the lack of updates! I have been doing a lot of over time in work so I have literally had no time but I'm off for a few days and hoping to get some chapters up. Here Ya are and please feel free to leave feedback. Thanks much appreciated! **

What's Happening To Me?

Justin rolled over in his sleep to face his alarm clock on the bedside table. He groaned, it was only 3am yet he was struggling to fall into a comfortable slumber. Especially with the unsettling feeling of Nausea in the pit of his stomach.

He blinked his eyes open, the tiny light from the alarm clock irritating the already dull feeling in his head. He tried to ignore these things and fall back into a comfortable slumber but he soon found himself rushing from the garage to the house gagging. A few minutes later found Justin bent over the toilet violently retching, he gagged as the vomit burned its way up his throat and into the bog. Five minutes past and Justin flushed the toilet, brushed his teeth and quickly crept out of the bathroom where he made himself comfy on the couch for the night as he was far too exhausted to bother going back down to his room in the garage.

When Vaughan awoke and entered the living room area the first thing he was aware of was his eldest son curled up asleep on the couch. He frowned and drew the blinds open.

"Wakey Wakey Justin!" He clapped his hands together loud. Justin groaned loudly at the sound of his dad's voice and blinked his eyes open, squinting at the daylight from outside blinding him. He pulled himself in to a sitting position.

"Why were you sleeping on the sofa Justin?" Allie joined into the conversation as she entered the living room in her dressing gown and slipped her arms around Vaughan's waist.

"Uh..." Justin hesitated. The last thing he wanted was them to know he had been sick, one he'd probably be accused of trying to avoid school and two he didn't think much of it himself. He'll just blame Allies sausage casserole for that one. "It was too cold in the garage..." He lied and lucky for him they bought it. "I will have a looking at the heating in there later..." Vaughan promised. "You better get ready for school.." Justin nodded and made his way to have a shower. Which he thought would make him feel better, it didn't it just made him feel 10 times worse. The pounding in centre of his head had increased and he still felt the building urge to vomit the entire contents of his stomach, that was if there was anything left after last night.

Justin sat at the table surrounded my his dad and Allie, Leo, Floyd and Tiffany and an untouched plate of toast in front of him.

"You not eating Justin?" Vaughan asked frowning, usually Justin was in so much of a rush to leave the table he'd have his breakfast ate in no time. Justin just shook his head, nit making eye contact with his father.

Allie looked at the teenager as she finished the contents of her coffee. "You don't look too good Justin, are you alright?" No matter how hard he made the relationship between them, she still cared about him and Leo. "Yeah Justin what class are you trying to get out of?" Floyd asked smugly, earning himself a kick from his sister under the table. Vaughan took this chance to examine his sons face properly, it was just then he noticed the dark bags around his eyes. "You been sleeping okay? You look knackered son..."

Justin gave them his most convincing smile. "Yeah, just got a bit of a headache..." Allie moved to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a packet of painkillers and handed them to Justin. Justin thanked her and popped two in his mouth and swallowed them with a drink of water. "is that why you were really sleeping on the couch?" Leo asked. Vaughan and Allie both looked at Justin waiting for an answer. "Uh yeah, I couldn't sleep so I got up to get some water and couldn't be bothered going back to bed..."

"Maybe you should take the day off and get some rest?" Vaughan suggested, it was evident on Justin's face that he was in need of a decent kip.

"Are you serious? That's exactly what he wants!" Floyd spoke up earning this time to be elbowed by Tiffany. "He doesn't look well Floyd!" She snapped at the nerve of her brother sometimes.

"I can't miss my English test..." Justin said, this was one thing he didn't want. Being fussed over. He couldn't stand in.

"I will sort it with Mr Lowsley...you need a proper sleep!" Vaughan spoke giving him the 'that's final' look. "You can sleep in my room if you want? It's warmer than the garage.." Leo smiled as he put his plate in the dishwasher. Justin just nodded and left the kitchen. As he reached the top of the stairs he was hit with yet another spell of dizziness, he held on to the banister until it disappeared and then changed out of his uniform just putting a baggy T-shirt and joggies on, he lay down on Leo's bed and closed his eyes.

When Vaughan checked in on him before leaving for work, Justin was fast asleep. Vaughan's concerns disappeared because he knew he would be fine after a decent sleep. Wouldn't he?


End file.
